cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Crash
Kevin Shawn Crash '''(born as '''Kevin Coomans on the 17th of October 1989 in Belgium, Louvain (Flanders) and formerely known as Kevin Shawn Caine), is a semi-retired professional wrestler. Crash's last known match was against his brother Danny Pyro '''in the promotion called SEO. Early career Kevin and his twin-brother Liam were born in Belgium, yet raised in England, as were their other brother and sister. At the age of 10, both Kevin and Liam started developing a passion for wresting, watching World Wrestling Federation (now World Wresting Entertainment) on weekly basis. One year after watching the shows, both Kevin and Liam started taking wrestling lessons in a private wrestling school with their older brother, Stephen. After graduating, Kevin started working for the government, placing a temporary hold on his wrestling career. After a few months, however, he felt ready to start his own promotion, called '''EWS. It wasn't until recruited by SEO '''as general manager & parttime wrestler that he found himself wresting alongside his brother Liam. Extreme Wrestling Society Kevin's first (and only) project was EWS (short for Extreme Wrestling Society). He was one of the three founders and trainers of the promotion, as well as the chairman and roleplay/storyline writer. After firing and replacing the other two founders (which he could do as he held most of the rights for creating & executing all that made EWS) he carried the promotion to an outstanding level. A few months after this reformation, Kevin was contacted by '''SEO to join their side as parttime wrestler and general manager for the Agression-brand. A few more months after the transfer, Kevin brought EWS back as an independent training circuit for new talent. Only the ones doing an outstanding job (based on grades given by the board on their performances) were allowed to perform for SEO... at least, that's what the idea used to be. Behind Kevin's back, fresh talent was still immediately recruited into SEO, causing some superstars (mostly old-school legends) to moan and complain about the lack of training the newbies posessed. Kevin (who was at that time also co-manager of SEO, together with first informant, Stephen Dewolfe) stepped up against Sajid Patel, owner and chairman of SEO and threatened to detach EWS from SEO if there was no purpose it could serve for other than just taking away lots of time. Sajid ignored the threat, Kevin kept his promise and detached EWS from SEO. Sports Entertainment (SEO) Entering SEO in the late 2008, Kevin had to earn respect and work his way up to the top being both parttime wrestler and general manager,... a job he gave up after one week for having people disrespecting his job. In an interview with sports-magazine Sportaze, Kevin stated he "had not been given any opportunity to make it work". From day one his work was "critisiced, then torn apart". Kevin stated that he "did well for the first match card, knowing of no rivalries or alliances between superstars, yet booking something most people would like... and without receiving any help, hints or advice from the board of the promotion". He stayed in SEO for one year as he left shortly after winning the XOW Heavyweight championship, as did his brother Danny, from whom Kevin took the belt after winning their scheduled match. After one year of absence, Kevin was asked by Sajid to return to SEO as it was in dire need of good managerial forces. Kevin agreed to Sajid's offer on the condition that he would receive ultimate power over the promotion and that he would be equalized to Sajid in title and role. Sajid agreed and let Kevin restart the project. This for only one day though, as many angry superstars didn't like the idea of seeing SEO take off with new superstars, while they were forced to leave in their time. Wrestling in the future For over one year, Kevin has not been wresting for any known promotions. Much like his brother Liam (aka Danny Pyro), he wresteled for smaller, low-paid promotions to boost their popularity a bit. Rumours were spread about Kevin and Liam creating a family wrestling company so that, after all these years, they can team up once more to do what they love doing. One rumour explains them possibly returning under the company-name C². This standing for Connolly Corporation, named after their uncle (and their secondary ring-name). Another rumour explains them returning using C³ for company name, standing for Crash & Connolly Corporation. These among many other rumours have not been confirmed by either Kevin or Liam. Early 2012, Crash returned to the squared circle as a Heel named Kevin Grave. His appearance was of a darker, more diabolic kind. Since summer 2012, he's been wrestling as a Tweener as a possible transition to a Face once again. He kept his "Grave" moveset though. Bond of Brothers At the time where either Liam or Kevin joined SEO, superstars were unaware of them being brothers as they kept it a secret. Their looks didn't match (as they are non-identical twins) and they acted as if they didn't like each other one bit. It wasn't until they both entered the Mini-Money In The Bank '''match that anyone discovered the truth behind Kevin Crash and Danny Pyro, (who were respectively billed from two different countries: Kevin Crash was billed from Belgium, while Danny Pyro was billed from England) as Kevin Crash dropkicked his former Tag-Team partner, King Mod, down the ladder. This brought forth a lot of commotion among fans of '''Priceless Royalty, as the team of Kevin and Mod was called. Some considered it a heel-turn from Kevin Crash, others were left without an opinion... among which King Mod himself. In an interview for the TV-show Sports Entertainment Weekly, Kevin revealed the reason for dropkicking Mod. "This has nothing to do with a heel-turn or a rivalry between two brands", Kevin said. "It has something to do with making clear statements, which can only be made by shocking people". That was all he wanted to say on the event. Months later, however, he attended a press-conference for the new superstars on the Agression-roster. His brother, Danny, was mentoring a different newbie. Both men happened to be sitting at one long table with their 'trainees' next to them. Outside wrestling, Kevin and Danny have (despite the fact they are unidentical) some typical twin-like characteristics, which started showing when they were talking about their career and the newbies. A speech that went on for 5 minutes. When questions were asked after the press-conference, Kevin received the question about the infamous dropkick once more. After hearing this question, both Danny and Kevin started laughing. Shortly after, he replied to the person asking: "Let's just say that the bond between brothers always was and always will be stronger than the bond between team-mates". In a full interview for the sports teen magazine 'Sportaze', Kevin revealed some more information about the brother-thing. "Me and Danny are indeed brothers in real life. It makes me happy to see that some of you are living in disbelief because you weren't expecting anything like this... which is good, as keeping it a secret was our main goal." he said. "There's more to it than us just being brothers. We're twin-brothers even! Unidentical in looks, yet identical in age, height, skills and even weight". Kevin didn't get the chance to team up with his brother, but fought his final match (for both SEO and his career so far) against him. In this match he won the 'XOW Heavyweight Championship'. A title he gladly returned to the company when he left. Injuries and temporary retirements Kevin Crash had quite some injuries in his career. Some of these injuries forced him to go on temporary retirement. These are the injuries Crash has had so far: ---- *2 Injured Ribs ** Received: In an Extreme Rules match. ** Method: Used a leap from the turnbuckle to execute an Elbow Drop on an opponent who was lying on a ladder. The opponent rolled away, causing Kevin to smash side first into the steel ladder. ** Consequence: 2 weeks without competition and denied from any ring participation. ** Result: Temporary retirement ** Date: 2008/12/10 - 2008/12/24 ---- *Injured leg ** Received: In a Triple Threat match. ** Method: Attempted to kick the opponent who was on the outside of the ring. The opponent dodged the kick, causing Crash to kick the turnbuckle at full force. ** Consequence: 2 weeks without competition but allowed to attend matches. ** Result: No retirement, but limited appearance ** Date: 2009/03/15 - 2009/03/29 ---- *Severe damage to the skull and a broken arm. ** Received: In a Hell in a Cell match. ** Method: Thrown down from the Cell roof and landed head and shoulders first on the announce tables. ** Consequence: 1-2 months of rest and recovery in the hospital. ** Result: Temporary retirement ** Date: 2009/08/19 - 08/10/2009 Championships and Accomplishments *'The K.O. Masters' / *'Extreme Wrestling Society' ** EWS Champion (season 3 and 4) undefeaten streak! ** EWS Tag-Team Champions (season 2) with King Mod as Brothers of Demise. *'SEO-XOW' ** XoW Heavyweight Championship (2 weeks as he left between the two PPV's) Personal life Kevin has two brothers and one sister, named Liam (twin brother), Stephen (older brother) and Kimberly (younger sister). All have full-time jobs. Kevin's not married but is currently dating actress and diva Cassandra Nolan, with whom he has two sons, Vaughn and Finn. He dated UK diva Jenni B'Good (Jennifer Brenningood) and local folksinger Cassey Blanc prior to his current relationship. Kevin's favourite occupations outside wrestling are music '''(even composing) and '''gaming. His favourite game is Mortal Kombat 9 (a.k.a''' Mortal Kombat 2011') and among the names in the list of his favourite musical performers we find '''Eurythmics', Pet Shop Boys, Army of Lovers, Modern Talking,' Kate Bush' and many others. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Heartbreak Kick'' (formerly known as Kick Of Mass Destruction KMD, but renamed in honour of WWE Hall of Famer 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels) ~ (Superkick with theatrics)(2010 - ) **''C3 ''(a.k.a. Curtain Caller Claw) to Chokeslam ~ (Chokehold STO Submission)(2012 - ) *'Signature moves' **Rebound Sleeperslam (late 2010) (spring2012) **''Alabama Slam ''(since summer 2012) **'Reality Check '(since summer 2012) **Running Big Boot (used as a rebound move now) *'Regular moves ' **Attacks **Rebound Big Boot **Throat Thrust **Snap Jab Combination **Bionic Elbow Combination **Running Clothesline **Flying Clothesline **Flying Shoulder Block **Leg Drop variations ***Running Leg Drop ***Apron Leg Drop **DDT variations ***Flowing DDT ***Turnbuckle Tornado DDT ***Throwback DDT ***Impaler DDT ***Jumping DDT **Suplex variations ***Snap Suplex (example) ***Teardrop Suplex (example) **Hurricanrana **Frankensteiner **Turnbuckle handstand (used to push himself vertically up the turnbuckle after being struck by an Irish Whip) ***Turnbuckle handstand to counter the back (Turnbuckle handstand to push himself over a closed in opponent (F. to B.)) ***Turnbuckle handstand to apron jump (Turnbuckle handstand to push himself over the top rope to the apron of the ring) ***Turnbuckle handstand to immediate strike (Turnbuckle handstand to an immediate launch of a move... eg. Dropkick) **Dropkick **Jumping Calf Kick **Spear *'Tag-Team Moves' **Total Mayhem ~ Heartbreak Kick - Diving Spear combo w/ DMJ **Turning Point ~ Reality Check - Diving Fist combo w/ DMJ *'Nicknames ' **''The Texas Scorpion'' **Belgian Badass **The Brains from Brussels **'The Phantom of Four Corners' *'Entrance Themes' ** Lux Aeterna – Clint Mansell (occasionally in 2010) (later used as the Tag-Team song for The Punishment Outlaws) ** Death song - Marilyn Manson (2009 - 2010)(2011) (replaced Lux Aeterna when it was being used as theme for The Punishment Outlaws and got used after his gimmick change to Kevin Crash) ** Disco Lies (Remix) – Moby (pre 2009 - 2009)(stopped using it after his gimmick change to Kevin Crash) ** Chainsaw Buffet – Lordi (late 2010) (Used for it's beat-up melodie to mark his return) ** It Snows In Hell - Lordi (early 2010) (Used for it's dramatical melodie to mark his return) ** Das Boot - U69 (early 2012) (Used for it's beat-up melodie to mark his return) ** Das Boot Remix - U69 & Kevin Crash (early 2012) Trivia Kevin chose the song "Das Boot" to be his theme song for various reasons. One of them being the mispronounciation of the word "boot" as it is supposed to be pronounced in German, whilst many pronounce it in English. This makes it sound like they are talking about the Big Boot move he has adopted. External links 1. Extreme Wrestling Society website 2. Lux Aeterna theme by Clint Mansell 3. Disco Lies (Remix)theme by Moby feat. Spencer & Hill 4. Chainsaw Buffet theme by Lordi 5. It Snows In Hell theme by Lordi 6. Death song by Marilyn Manson